Field
The present disclosure relates to the manufacture and assembly of e-vapor devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the filling of cartridges of e-vapor devices with a pre-vapor formulation.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vapor devices may be manufactured via a number of manual operations. However, such operations are not only labor intensive and time consuming but also more prone to inconsistencies.